Heliostat arrays require cleaning to remove soiling and maintain efficiency. Existing cleaning devices are driven in between rows of heliostats and use pressurized water as a cleaning method. As a result, these devices have a large mass, may require ground leveling to avoid swaying of one or more reservoirs when in use, and require large amounts of water. Additionally, the presence of water on recently cleaned heliostats may attract dust prior to drying.